


First Date

by astradanvers



Series: Nora [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, First Date, Kalex, Nora Catherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Someone is going on their first date, but not in the way you'd expect.





	First Date

Alex lays her black dress pants out on the bed, followed closely by her midnight blue silk button up and matching black vest. She runs her fingers over the buttons of the vest and smiles to herself. Stepping away from the bed she walks over to the dresser, lifting up a small box with a flower in it she steps back to the bed. With quick fingers, she removes the flower from the box and fastens it to her vest instead. Once the flower is where it should be she moves over to the vanity in the corner and settles in the chair there, clad in only her bra and boxers. A knock sounds at the door and she doesn’t bother to ask who it is, knowing that there are only two other people in the house.

“Come in,” she calls quietly while beginning to apply her make up lightly. Ensuring that nothing is too overly done, just a light layer to bring out her natural coloring.

The door opens and Astra steps into the room with a smile, taking in the sight of Alex at the vanity, “Big date tonight?” she asks quietly.

Alex glances over her shoulder, “The biggest,” she says with a happy smile. “Thanks for letting me use the spare bedroom by the way.”

Astra smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, “You know you and Kara are always welcome here, Cat and I will always have place for you.”

Standing up Alex steps over to the bed, smirking as Astra looks her up and down, “Eyes up, crazy alien, your wife is just down the hall.”

A chuckle sounds from the doorway and Alex looks up to find Cat standing there, “Just as long as she doesn’t touch,” Cat says with another chuckle while Alex shakes her head.

Lifting up her silk shirt Alex slides her arms in and then buttons the front up quickly before glancing at her watch, “Almost time,” she says.

“Are you nervous?” Cat asks while sitting down beside Astra.

Alex shrugs, “A little,” she says quietly. “I mean I want this to be special. It’s a first date, after all.”

“You have the flowers?” Astra questions while watching Alex pull up her dress pants. Alex nods and motions to the bouquet of tulips, dark blue and pure white. “Her favorites,” Astra says with a smile, “she’ll love them.”

“I hope so,” Alex says while picking at invisible lint on her pants. She moves to the bag in the corner and takes out her black leather belt, sliding it easily through the loops on her pants, “I had to go to five flower shops to get blue tulips. Eventually I dropped Cat’s name to get them.”

Cat laughs, “You’ve been hanging around Kara too much.”

Alex laughs, “I don’t do it much, just for special things.”

Cat nods, “Well this is definitely something special.”

“For sure,” Alex says while picking up her vest and sliding it on. “Reservations are in an hour, I’m supposed to pick her up in twenty minutes, and the movie is set to start whenever we arrive.” She picks up the bouquet of tulips, “Wish me luck.”

Astra and Cat both smile at her, each one hugging her in turn, “Good luck,” they say together.

“Have a good night,” Cat calls after her as she leaves their guest room.

* * *

Rolling to a stop outside of the small house across town Alex steps out of the car she borrowed from Cat’s collection. She leans back into the car and picks up the bouquet of flowers and makes her way up the walk towards the front door. Wiping sweaty palms on her thighs she rings the doorbell and waits patiently for the door to open.

When the door opens the most beautiful girl Alex has ever seen is standing on the other side. Her strawberry blonde hair is half up and half down, held in place by a small clip at the back of her head. Her blue eyes sparkle with the wide smile spread across her face. She stands about three feet tall in a midnight blue dress that perfectly matches Alex’s shirt.

Alex drops down to one knee on the doorstep, “Aren’t you the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” she says with a smile. She holds out the bouquet of tulips in her hand, “These are for you, gorgeous.”

The little girl reaches out for the bouquet of flowers, “They’re beautiful, Mama,” she says happily. “And they’re my favorites!” she exclaims as she gets a better look at the blue flowers. She turns around to the woman hovering a little way from the door, “Mommy will you put them in some water for me?”

Kara steps forward slightly, smiling briefly at Alex still kneeling in the doorway, “Of course I will,” she says with a smile. “You go and have a good night out with your Mama.”

Alex rises from the ground and holds her hand out to her daughter, “Come on, Nora.”

Nora reaches out and takes her Mama’s hand, allowing herself to be led down the walkway and helped into the flashy car that belongs to her Aunt Cat. “Mama, where are we going?”

Buckling her daughter into her car seat, Alex taps Nora on the nose, “We’re going to dinner and a movie, Nora Bug,” she says quietly, “just you and me, baby girl.”

A smile that lights up any room spreads across Nora’s face, “I can’t wait.”

“I can’t either,” Alex tells her quietly, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead and then stepping back from the car, waving to her wife and then making her way to the driver’s side.

“Alright, baby girl,” she says once the car is started, “off we go.”

* * *

Dinner for the two of them consists of a small picnic in the park at Nora’s favorite duck pond. They’ve settled onto a blanket beneath the large willow tree where they often spend lazy afternoons watching ducks and people. There is a bag of bird seed beside them that they have been feeding to some of the tamer ducks off and on between sandwiches and grapes and sparkling apple cider and Grandma Eliza’s chocolate pecan pie for dessert. Nora has chattered on about her day at kindergarten and after school when her Mommy helped her get ready for her date with her Mama.

Alex looks over at her daughter as she finishes packing away the picnic. The little strawberry blonde has wandered over to the edge of the duck pond, tossing small handfuls of the bird seed out to the ducks. The little girl has always had a way with animals, something that never fails to amaze her family. This small flock of ducks are her favorite, she’s been to see them at least twice a week since the day Kara and Alex brought her home from the hospital. The older ducks, many of them, were just small ducklings at the same time Nora was little.

“Mama,” Nora calls, making her way back towards Alex, bag of bird seed swinging from her hands and a small duckling clutched to her chest. “Mama, he’s alone.”

Pushing herself up from the blanket, Alex moves over to her daughter, “What’s that, Bug?”

“All the other ducklings were picking on him and the mommy ducks all pushed him away.” Glancing over to the groups of mother ducks, two female mallards, and their group of ducklings, one with six and the other with seven, Alex notices that the little duckling in her hands looks nothing like the others. While the other little ducklings are fuzzy brown and yellow, the little guy in her hands is solid yellow and sure to be outcast among its peers.

After a moment Alex places the little one back on the ground, “Give it just a moment,” she tells Nora, “and lets see what happens.”

As they watch the little duckling makes his way over to the other groups of ducklings with their mothers only to be chased away by each of the mother ducks in turn. Eventually he moves over to a small plant and huddles beneath it until Nora approaches him once more and he runs to her. The little girl scoops him up in her hands, cuddling him closely under her chin, “See, Mama, they don’t like him.”

Alex smiles and nods, “Okay,” she says quietly, well aware that the two mother ducks currently present are the only ducks who frequent this pond in the park. “We’ll take him with us,” she says. “I think Mommy still has some chick feed at home from our last batch of babies.”

Nora smiles, continuing to snuggle her new little friend. Alex bends down and lifts up the picnic blanket, she folds it up and stashes it back in the basket. “Ready to go?” she questions looking down to Nora, who nods.

“Mama, do we have to skip the movie now?”

With a smile and a shake of her head Alex responds, “No, little bug, we can still go see the movie.”

Picking up the picnic basket and making sure that Nora has a proper hold on her new little friend, Alex places a hand on Nora’s back and begins to guide her towards the parking lot. The walk back to the parking lot is mostly quiet, interspersed with Nora’s little quiet whispers to the tiny duckling in her hands. Alex smiles as they reach the parking lot and Nora notices that the car they’d come to the park in has disappeared only to be replaced with Alex’s pickup truck that is usually reserved for when they visit Martha in Smallville or the small farm Cat and Astra own outside of town.

“Big Blue,” she squeals excitedly with a bubbling laugh.

Alex chuckles, “Yep,” she says, “Big Blue.”

She opens up the door to the front seat and places the picnic basket in the floorboard. She turns around and holds her arms open, catching Nora when she runs into them and lifting her up. Once the tiny tot is settled into her booster seat, Alex begins buckling her in, placing a kiss on Nora’s cheek.

“Mama,” Nora says quietly, “this is the best date.”

Smiling at her daughter’s words, Alex presses another kiss to Nora’s cheek, “I have to agree, Bug, the best date.”

* * *

The next stop for the two Danvers girls is a completely empty drive-in movie theater. Alex backs the truck up so their parked right in the middle of the rows, truck bed, facing the big movie screen. “Stay right here for a minute,” Alex tells Nora and slips out of the cab, moving around to the back of the truck. She sets the speaker up on the side of the truck and waves at man responsible for starting the movie for them. He smiles widely at her and waves back.

Once everything is set Alex moves over to the passenger side of the truck and opens Nora’s door, unbuckling her and then lifting her up, “Up you go, Bug,” she says with a chuckle, lifting her daughter and the duckling she’s still cuddling.

Alex stands Nora up on the tailgate and watches her scamper towards the middle of the pile of blankets and pillows, “What are we watching, Mama?”

Lifting herself up into the bed of the truck and moving up to settle beside Nora, her head resting on the pile of pillows leaning against the back of the cab, Alex smiles at her daughter. Nora moves over to her Mama and snuggles against Alex’s side, her head coming to rest on Alex’s shoulder. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, Nora Bug,” Alex tells the little girl quietly. Alex looks down at her daughter, “Want me to take the clip out of your hair, baby?”

Nora nods, “Please, Mama,” she says quietly, curling as close to Alex as she can possibly get, the small duckling tucking itself against Nora’s neck.

Reaching up Alex slips the small clip out of Nora’s strawberry blonde locks and then drags her fingers lightly through them, “Look, baby,” she says quietly while motioning towards the big screen.

Nora looks to the screen and then squeals, “Dory!!!”

Alex smiles as Nora beams as her favorite movie, for the week at least, starts playing on the screen, “Have you had a good night, baby?”

The little girl nods, her head moving up and down against Alex’s shoulder, “Its been the best, Mama!” Nora says excitedly.

They both fall quiet as the movie starts fully and get lost in the story. Not even halfway through the movie, Alex looks down to find Nora sound asleep against her shoulder. She’s thinking about moving them to the cab of the truck when the soft rustling of fabric catches her ears and she looks up to see her wife hovering above them. She lifts her free hand and crooks a finger at the blonde hovering in the air. Kara floats down into the bed of the truck, unclipping her cape just before she settles and spreading it over the three of them.

“How was your date?” Kara asks quietly.

“Perfect,” Alex whispers back, fingers running up and down Kara’s back as the blonde curls nearly as close as their daughter.

“I’m glad you decided to do this.”

Alex looks down at Nora, then to Kara, “I am too,” she says quietly, “she deserves to have the most amazing first date anyone has ever had. I hope I gave it to her.”

“I’m sure you did,” Kara says quietly while laying her head against Alex’s free shoulder and tucking herself close, closing her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex says quietly before watching as her wife follows their daughter into sleep. Alex curls her hand around Kara’s middle, covering the bump where their second child is growing, and presses a kiss to Kara’s temple.


End file.
